


The Loveable but Awkward Leader

by Babe_Chan



Series: Dragon Age fics and drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Boners, Default Male Hawke, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Flexibility, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Genderless!Reader, Gradually falling in love, Hair-pulling, Hawke is a dweeb and knows nothing about romance, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader got mad flexibility skills, Reader knows that Hawke likes them and enjoys teasing him a little bit, Teasing, contortionist, genderless reader, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, this is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke was probably hopelessly in love with you, but he didn't know anything about romance.<br/>You know Hawke likes you and enjoy teasing him from time to time, but you liked him regardless of his lack of romantic knowledge.<br/>Everyone else just wishes you'd get together already.<br/>Add in alcohol after a successful mission and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loveable but Awkward Leader

**Author's Note:**

> There's hardly any Hawke x Reader fics and that's just not right! This dude is awesome!
> 
> I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes, I'm on my phone so it's fairly hard to correct things.

Hawke watched as you talked in an animated fashion to Anders, he wondered what you talking about, before returning his attention to his comrades and friends.

You guys had gotten back from a highly successful mission, Varric suggested drinks to celebrate the occasion, and that's why you were at the Hanged Man. Sadly Merrill and Aveline opted out, each had their own thing to take care of.

Varric chuckled heartily as he watched the lovesick man stare at his ale, he thought it was cute how Hawke was acting. Normally the man was confident in everything he did, though he was clueless about romance, yet became a flustered mess from you just smiling at him.

 

"Will you please stop staring at them like that?" Fenris raised a brow at Hawke, sipping his glass of wine, and sighed deeply. "Just tell [Name] how you feel."

"What!?" Hawke chocked on his ale, face flushing as red as the mark on his nose, and managed to get your attention. "It's fine..."

"Are there bones in that ale of yours, Garrett?" You couldn't help but snort a little bit and smiled softly before glancing at Anders. "Maybe you should check him out, don't need him dying on us."

"I guess you could say that," Hawke managed to regain his composure and smiled weakly. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" You gave Anders an apologetic smile, he just smiled softly and gave an understanding look, before going to raven haired man. "You're all red."

"Knowing my brother, he's probably fine, but you should check him to be sure." Carver smirked a little as you sat by his older brother. He knew that his brother had a massive crush on you and enjoyed teasing him about it. "Can't be too sure."

"I'm sure," Hawke blushed darkly as you examined him for a moment, your face was close to his, and swallowed thickly. This had to be the closest you'd ever been to him outside of battles. "Seriously, I'm fine, just went down the wrong windpipe."

"Alright, if you say so, I'm gonna go back to Anders." You ruffled his hair, giving a small teasing tug, grinning when Hawke took a sharp intake of breath. With a small shrug you went back to Anders. "Let's see if he'll confess tonight."

"Under the right circumstances I'm sure he will." Anders chuckled softly before glancing at Hawke. He thought it was amusing how you already knew of Hawke's massive crush on you, yet the fearless leader didn't know you liked him back despite being obvious. "Just be your usual self."

 

Prior to joining Hawke's band of misfits you were a street performer, made enough coin to get by, and lived to entertain others. You knew how to get the crowd to stare, what would leave them awe, knew how to do unusual things.

You began juggling a few of your daggers as you talked to the former Warden, he was a sweet guy in your opinion, and smiled widely as he looked at you with awe. Juggling had been one of the few tricks you had first learned, back when you were a little kid, and was a great way to start a conversation.

 

"I didn't know you could juggle," The blond smiled softly as he watched. It was refreshing to see him in such a happy state, especially when he had been stressed out as of late. "You're full of surprises."

"Everyone has their own talents," You catch the daggers, giving a small bow, and laughed heartily. "Mine just happens to be street performing, I've got all sorts of tricks up my sleeve."

"What other tricks do you know?" Varric raised a brow at you, he saw Hawke was busy conversing with Fenris, and smiled softly. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I can contort my body. You wanna see it?" You looked at Anders and Varric with a little smirk. "It's super weird but awesome."

"Sure, I'm up for it." Varric chuckled as he sipped some of his whiskey. "Show us what you got."

"Alright but it's a little odd," Despite wearing armor similar to Fenris, which acted like a second skin, there were parts that were too bulky to wear when contorting your body. You shrugged off the bulky arm/shoulder pieces and began stretching your muscles. "Give me a few minutes, I have to stretch out or else I'll end up injuring myself."

 

Varric nodded, sipping his drink, while Anders leaned against the table. You spent a lot of time stretching out, being sure that you were ready, and smiled once you were done. You did a quick check to make sure that your muscles had been stretched out properly.

 

"Ok, here I go!" You took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, as you did a backbend and now had the back of your head touching your rear. Gripping your legs as you peaked at the others from between your legs, making sure that you breath properly. "Ta da~"

 

Hawke saw you out of the corner of his eye, his breath caught in his throat, and blushed darkly at the sight. He never knew that you were so flexible, he couldn't help but think about rather lewd thoughts involving you and himself. 

Fenris raised a brow at your little act, he was highly impressed by the skill you displayed, but said nothing otherwise. He was genuinely interested in how you accomplished such a feet, what was point of knowing how to do it. He figured that it was good for battles, being able to move/dodge freely.

 Varric chuckled at the sight, he hadn't seen someone who could bend like that. He found it rather endearing that you still had a few surprises in you, though he did wonder what else you were capable of.

Anders marveled at you, he was curious about how you accomplished such a thing, how did it effect your body. He wondered if it caused any discomfort, or put a strain on your muscles.

 Carver tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out how you managed to bend like that. He had always been intrigued by that sort of thing, well anything out of the norm if he was being honest.

 

"Does it hurt?" Anders asked as he looked at you with curious eyes, examining you at different angles. "How do you do it?"

"Not at all, I do my warm-ups, exercises, and I practice everyday." You smiled before going to the classic pretzel pose, grinning widely. "Anyone can do it, you just have to work at it, learn to listen to your body."

 

By the Maker!

It was like you were intentionally trying to rail him up. Hawke couldn't help but let his eyes roam your body, every curve or dip, and felt the familiar heat pooling in his gut. He shifted his weight, trying to conceal the growing tent in his pants. For once he was grateful for his armor.

 

"That's impressive, must make sex interesting." Varric teased in a friendly fashion. "I'm sure that you hardly ever get any complaints either."

"Oh it does, since I can bend my body anyway I please, makes sex ten times better in my opinion." You gave a little shrug before getting out of the pretzel pose, slowly going back to a standing position, rolling your shoulders. "From the one's I've beded I haven't gotten a complaint."

 

 Fenris sipped his drink with a slightly flustered expression, though he said nothing about it, and managed to calm down. He'll never get used to how straightforward/blunt you were about things.

Hawke nearly chocked on his ale a second time, he couldn't help but imagine you in such lewd and complex positions. He inwardly cursed himself for thinking such dirty thoughts, mostly because of the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He'd have to deal with it soon enough, it was starting to be unbearable.

 

"I've never seen anything like that before," Carver smirked a little bit and cleared his throat. "What else can you do?"

"I can fold myself so I can fit into small spaces." You informed the younger Hawke and laughed a little. "Basically I can do whatever I want, within reason."

"Is there any else you've got up your sleeve?" Hawke managed to get out, still blushing slightly, and looked at his drink. "I'm curious about what else you can do."

"Mostly street performing acts, you know, the classics." You shrugged with a smile, pulled back on your armor, and laughed a little. "Juggling, dancing, acrobatics, and other stuff like that."

"You'll have to show us sometime," Carver nudged you and laughed heartily. "I think it'd be a great time."

"Sure if you guys want me to," You take a seat next to Garrett and glanced at him. "How about after the next mission?"

"Yeah...that's fine," Hawke was having trouble with how uncomfortably tight his pants were, didn't help that you were sitting next to him. "I'm going back to the estate...don't stay up too terribly late."

"Mind if I join you?" You stood up, rubbing your eyes childishly, and stifled a yawn. "I need somewhere quiet to get some sleep."

"I...sure, I don't exactly have a spare room for you though." Hawke rubbed his neck nervously as he stood up slowly. "So hopefully that isn't a problem."

"Night guys, make sure to drink plenty of water so you don't get a hangover." You smiled brightly before grabbing Garrett by the hand and lead him out of The Hanged Man. "Nah, it's fine with me."

 

The band of misfits watched with amusement as their fearless leader was dragged off by you. They all knew that you knew about the obvious crush Garrett has on you, and it wasn't like you didn't find him attractive or even return those feelings.

* * *

 

You both walked in silence for a few minutes, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence thankfully.

Garrett glanced at you, taking in every detail he possibly could, and felt his heart flutter. Everything about you made him feel weird, but in a good way, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at you. He was grateful that the uncomfortable tent in his pants had gone away thanks to the chilly night air.

 

"The stars are really beautiful tonight," You smiled brightly as you looked at the sky. "Not a cloud in sight, the moon looks great too."

"You're right," Hawke glanced at the sky and smiled softly. "It really is beautiful."

 

He had to keep himself from saying "But not as beautiful as you" because it was cliche and rather embarrassing to say. He wasn't a romantic sort of guy because he knew nothing about it, he had spent most of his life on training and family.

 

* * *

 

Hawke began to wonder when exactly he had started to fall for you, how long had he liked you more than just a friend or comrade. You both had known each other since a month after he got into Kirkwall. 

He remembered seeing you as he ran around with his brother, working to pay off their debts that got them into the Kirkwall in the first place, and they'd both watch as you preformed.

Hawke had figured out what places you preformed and the times you'd be there, using it to his advantage, and would drag his brother along to watch. Thankfully most of your performances were during times when he didn't have work to do.

It wasn't until you stopped them from leaving one day, he and his brother were the only faces you had constantly seen, and began talking with the two brothers. It became a regular thing for the brothers to talk with you after a performance.

Soon a year whizzed by, the friendship between you three was strong, and soon enough he was trying to join in on the Deep Roads expedition.

Hawke had asked you to join his party as he did small errands to make enough coin to help fund the expedition.

You were more than happy to help, the bond between you three became even stronger, and eventually you guys made more than enough coin as well as made a few new allies. He was happy that you had agreed to join him, it meant more time together.

When it came time to head out, Hawke insisted that Carver stay behind because of their mother, and you went with him. He was genuinely worried about your safety the whole time, but kept it to himself.

It was a long journey, filled with many trials, and sadly led to the betrayal of Varric's brother. It took some time but you guys managed to get out, bringing back various riches, but then Carver ended up joining the Templars. 

Not long after did the brothers' mother get kidnapped by some delusional man, she apparently shared the same face of his late lover, and it ended with her dying in Hawke's arms.

He could remember the sadness he had felt when he saw his mom stitched together like some monstrosity, how you had constantly checked on him after that and was his shoulder to cry on.

Hawke was fairly certain that without your help that he wouldn't have been able to go on, he probably would have given up and let the grief of losing his mother consume him entirely.

And here you guys were now, dealing with even more trials than before, and making even more allies and friends.

So he couldn't exactly pinpoint when he had fallen for you, maybe he had always loved you but never realized that his feelings were more than just platonic.

* * *

 

You just rolled your eyes, knowing that Garrett wouldn't make the first move, and held his hand for a moment before intertwining your fingers with his. He jumped a little bit but didn't pull away, you smiled slightly before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He blushed darkly while you both entered the estate, you stopped at the foyer and looked at his flustered expression.

 

"Goodnight, Garrett." You gave him a little peck on the cheek and smiled widely as he blushed more. "Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite."

 

Hawke became a stuttering mess as you headed to the study, he placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly. He stood there for several minutes before chuckling to himself.

Maybe his feelings weren't as one-sided as he had originally thought. 

Gathering all the courage he could muster, taking a few deep breaths, before going after you.

 

"You're here sooner than I expected," You had a playful smirk on your lips, enjoying the warmth the fireplace gave as you sat in front of it with book in hand, and glanced at him. "You're just full of surprises, Garrett."

 

Hawke didn't bother with words, knowing full well that he'd become a stuttering mess again, and quickly crouched down beside you. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before looking at you.

You just rolled your eyes again, despite him being a natural born leader it seemed that you would have to make the first move once again, and quickly kissed the raven haired man. Tasting the ale on his lips, savoring the taste, and a hint of something sweet.

 

"I've liked you for a while now," You smiled brightly, turning to face him better, and laughed for a moment. "And I know that you like me."

 

Hawke blushed darkly as you spoke, looking away in a bashful manner, and nodded slowly. You cupped his face into your hands, resting your forehead against his, and hummed softly. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you flushed against him.

You both stayed like that long after the flames in the fireplace had burned out, left in the darkness, yet neither of you complained about it.

Those moments were filled with gentle kisses, gentle touches and caresses, and tender words of affection and adoration.

 

By morning the rest of the band of misfits walked into the estate, looking for you and Hawke, and found that you were in each other's arms happily asleep. They all exchanged glances, silently happy for you both, before leaving the study.

Not before informing the few servants to leave you be, not wanting to ruin the moment between you two.

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon age has consumed my life! I love the franchise so much, the plot and everything is awesome!
> 
> Look at me not updating my other series, I've just not had any inspiration for them if I'm being completely honest with you.
> 
> Most likely things will be put on hold for a short time until I can get back into the groove of writing again.


End file.
